Domestic aquariums of the type used for keeping aquatic animals such as fish, invertebrates, turtles and the like, usually comprise a glass tank and associated equipment including filtration systems for maintaining water quality and conditions for the animals.
One of the main objectives of an aquarium owner is to maintain healthy inhabitants such as fish. Quality of water can affect health and growth of aquarium inhabitants. There is a general misconception by novice aquarium owners that development of efficient filtration systems is sufficient to minimise or even avoid the need for water changes. This is not the case because over time, filtration systems become saturated with particulates which cause decrease in filtration efficiency.
Domestic aquariums are generally closed systems where concentrations of imported chemicals and nutrients can steadily accumulate. Toxins such as ammonia and nitrates can accumulate in the water, and concentration levels can rise to harmful levels if water in the tank is not changed on a regular basis. Therefore to help maintain a desirable balance for aquarium inhabitants, water needs to be changed on a regular basis monthly or even weekly depending on the health of the fish so as to remove potentially harmful toxins, improve water clarity, and replenish healthy water conditions.
Aquarium water changes are usually undertaken in multiple steps including siphoning or gravel vacuuming between 25 to 30% of the total volume, and replenishing the supply of water from a domestic supply by transfer from a hose or bucket. There are a number of drawbacks associated with the conventional cleaning and water replenishment process including the following:                1. fish going into shock with water removal,        2. lack of conditioning of water used to replenish tank volume,        3. addition of water to a tank of a different temperature can stress fish making them prone to ‘Ich’ (a fish ailment),        4. the conventional method of replenishing water by use of a bucket necessarily means that filling a tank to volume often requires multiple bucket loads of water hence significant time and physical exertion is required to cart multiple buckets for filling; and        5. fish tanks are usually located in dry areas where they can be viewed, and carting numerous loads of bucket water can create water spillage in the dry areas thus leaving an unsightly mess to clean.        
It would be advantageous to provide a means for addressing at least one or more of the drawbacks.
One approach in the prior art has included a fluid handling system comprising a fluid handling device in communication with a liquid reservoir the device having an inlet and a first flow passageway for receiving and directing a first flow through under pressure, an outlet port directing flow to an aquarium, a tap off line diverting some of the first flow through a throat, and a second fluid flow passageway extending between the throat and an outlet interconnecting the second passageway with the aquarium, flow of water through the throat causing a reduction in pressure for drawing water from a top portion of the aquarium through the second passageway to a drain via the throat. While such a system works, the elements of the system are connected permanently, take up a large amount of space, detract from the appearance of the aquarium, and involves a complex and expensive assembly.
The present invention seeks to provide system, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least one or more of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.